The hypertrophied prostatic endgland has been cut and extracted by means of the fingers and instruments after the laparotomy. Such surgical treatment for cutting said prostatic endogland is accompanied with disadvantages such as prolonged period of recovery, etc. There has been developed a resectoscope as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,502 which makes the extraction of hypertrophied prostatic endogland through the urinary track without the laparotomy. Such extraction of prostatic endogland by means of such a resectoscope is carried out by cutting the prostatic endogland by means of a cutting loop which is extended and protruded from the tip of resectoscope and which passes a high frequency current therethrough under the observation of urinary bladder by means of a telescope attached to said resectoscope. However, the complete extraction of prostatic endogland by such prior art resectoscope is very difficult due to the serious danger on the human body and disadvantageous in that the residual endogland tissue may be again hypertrophied.